


the apprentice (version 2)

by snottygrrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_tarot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-15
Updated: 2007-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>draco malfoy would've never taken this apprenticeship, but draco black has little choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the apprentice (version 2)

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** mention of previous character death, an inordinate amount of bonsai.  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_tarot/profile)[**hp_tarot**](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_tarot/), this is based on [a series of 8 x 100-word drabbles](http://snottygrrl.livejournal.com/182840.html) that has been beefed up to meet the 1000 word minimum. though the [](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_tarot/profile)[**hp_tarot**](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_tarot/) prompt is _eight of pentacles_ , each stanza actually has a basis on each of the pentacle cards leading up to eight (e.g. the first stanza has a basis on the one of pentacles, the fifth on the five of pentacles, etc). given a quick looksie by [](http://phenix-tears.livejournal.com/profile)[**phenix_tears**](http://phenix-tears.livejournal.com/), [](http://coffeejunkii.livejournal.com/profile)[**coffeejunkii**](http://coffeejunkii.livejournal.com/) and [](http://earth-magic.livejournal.com/profile)[**earth_magic**](http://earth-magic.livejournal.com/) who brit picked as well.

Draco has spent considerable time weighing his options.

His work spying against Voldemort during the war has resulted in his freedom now that the whole thing has ended, but it has had little effect on the seizing of the entire Malfoy fortune nor in gaining any respect for his old family name.

He knows there're few who'll employ him. Knows that the one Potions master who would've is cold and dead.

However a single Gryffindor has stood up among his fellows, offered him a chance.

Draco Malfoy of Malfoy Manor would've never lowered himself to consider this apprenticeship, but Draco Black of Hogsmeade Inn, room #3 stands at the rear entrance of _Longbottom's Herbs and Flowers_ , takes a deep breath and knocks.  


~*~*~

  
A few weeks pass before Potter discovers that Draco's employed at the shop. It only takes another hour for him to start arguing with Neville. Potter's raised voice is audible even in the backroom where Draco's packaging an order. "I can't believe you took him on, Neville. He was always a right prat to you."

Though Draco doesn't want to react, that one statement has him juggling a raft of emotions that run the gamut from anger to shame. He bristles at Potter's presumed right to judge others on past behaviour. Choosing to focus on the indignation, Draco ignores the fear that Neville might be persuaded that he really doesn't deserve the job.

Neville's response is casual. "Malfoy was a git. And Hermione hexed me and I followed you into dangerous and sometimes badly planned situations. Yet still, I consider _you_ both friends." It's clear the conversation is over. "I need help, Black's offered."

A breath's released as Draco feels the delicate balance resettle between what was _then_ and what matters _now_.

~*~*~

  
He can feel Neville watching him intently as he carefully trims the miniature cherry tree. Draco loves tending to the delicate bonsai. Finds great satisfaction in coaxing the miniscule trees to grow the way he wishes.

"You've become exceedingly talented at that, Draco," praises Neville. "Better than I've ever hoped to be." He pauses for a moment, thinking. "You know, if you didn't mind, we could expand that part of the business. It would be quite profitable, I'd wager."

The surge of pride Draco feels at these words surprises him, until he realises he's all but forgotten he can be useful. Of all the things that Neville has given him over the past several months, this simple compliment is the most precious.

Draco turns to him and smiles. "I don't mind."

~*~*~

  
Standing motionless in the sweetshop, Draco gazes at the rows of confections, memories washing over him. Images of care packages filled with chocolate creams, toffees and boiled sweets charmed not to melt in schoolboy pockets. Of times when money wasn't a worry for the heir of a powerful family.

It feels like someone else's life.

Neville pays him generous wages for an apprentice. He certainly has enough to keep himself more than adequately fed and pay for a decent roof over his head. He's even been able to settle up a few debts he was forced into before he started at Neville's shop, but there's not much to spare past that. However this week Neville's given him the small commission from the bonsai special order, insisting that he buy something frivolous.

It occurs to him he's had nothing like the treats in front of him for years. Fingering the few extra coins, he finally steps forward. "Two rum raisin truffles, please."

~*~*~

  
Levitating the dishes into the kitchen, Draco swallows against the lump of loneliness. Laughter follows him as Hermione teases Harry about a remembered moment from Hogwarts. His own past brings only loss. His school chums are scattered, a few are dead.

Draco's grateful that Neville attempts to include him, but these dinners usually make him feel even more like an interloper. A poor beggar on the outside looking through a window, longing for the friendship and joy he sees within.

"Did you get lost in there, Draco?" Harry calls out to him from the other room, his voice light and teasing. "Hurry up. We're waiting to cut into Luna's strawberry surprise. We wouldn't want you to miss that."

Hope blossoms into a smile, as Draco returns to join the others.

~*~*~

  
Draco's just completed his fourth memorial arrangement when Neville clears his throat. It's been obvious for days that Neville's wanted to speak about something, however so far Draco's managed to successfully avoid it.

"Draco, you've been working here for more than a year and you're well beyond anything anyone could term as an apprentice. I mean you're knowledgeable enough to open your own shop," Neville begins.

This is what he's been afraid of, of being cut loose to fend on his own, of no longer qualifying as a soul that needs saving. His reply is quiet. "But I like working here."

"Well good, I was hoping you'd say that." Neville's beaming. "I'd really hate to lose you. Still, you deserve better than apprentice wages, so I was thinking, would you agree to be my business partner?"

The offer is so unexpected that Draco merely stares at him for a moment before he processes the words and realises that a response is expected. He doesn't need to think twice. Holding out his hand, his reply is simple. "With pleasure."

~*~*~

  
It's somewhere around six months after he's accepted Neville's offer that Draco wonders if this is his life.

It's not that he doesn't approve. The shop is blossoming under his and Neville's combined care and he's finally beginning to feel at ease among his new friends. Yet somehow his life doesn't feel quite fully-fledged, as if there's some part of it waiting for another season to pass before it can sprout.

It's nearly four months later when Harry begins to hang around the shop at odd hours helping with small tasks and fidgeting if Draco looks at him too long. Occasionally Draco finds Neville talking softly to Harry, their heads bent close together. The sight fills Draco with a quiet longing that he didn't know was there.

A bit over a month passes before Harry asks him out to dinner, a light blush spreading over his cheeks when he does. Unaccountably shy, Draco accepts the invitation and feels friendship beginning to grow into something more.

~*~*~

  
"Draco, I've taken another three orders for bonsai for Christmas gifts. I hope that's okay." Neville worries his bottom lip. "It's just that they were special order from Italy."

Draco smiles reassuringly. "Not a problem. I'll get started on them tonight. I was planning on staying late anyway."

"You've been working far too much," chastises Neville.

"You _know_ I don't mind." Draco's laugh turns slightly bitter. "My father would be appalled, but I find tending to the plants relaxing. A bit meditative."

"Nevertheless, it's only going to get busier." Neville counters. "I've been talking to Professor Sprout. There's a boy who's about to leave school - she's been watching out for him, his family was killed in the war - and she suggested that he'd make a fine apprentice."

"An apprentice?" Mulling the idea over, Draco's aware of the continuing life cycle, the symmetry of it. And it might mean he'd get to spend more time with Harry. Draco nods his approval, feeling another piece of his life click into place.

~fin

**Author's Note:**

>  **additional author's note on card interpretations used**  
>  **Main Card:** Eight of Coins  
>  **Main Card Interpretation:** a teacher/apprentice situation where a knowledgeable person guides one's growth, turning a talent into a profession and money making venture; you can live an extraordinary life in a very ordinary life: chop wood, carry water, you can be tremendously at ease with yourself.  
>  **Secondary Card Interpretations:** _one of coins_ \- good beginnings for business ventures which will create prosperity and security, beginning of a relationship that can mature into something life-sustaining; _two of coins_ \- keeping a brave face on a difficult situation, juggling several things, uncertainty financially; _three of coins_ \- approval and recognition by others, sense of achievement deservedly earned; _four of coins_ \- a stabilization of finances, a focus on ones own needs and goals; _five of coins_ \- a sense of deep deprivation and inner loneliness, the change occurring has not yet manifested; _six of coins_ \- an opportunity to participate in a business deal, you are given what you need because of someone's belief in your talents and abilities; _seven of coins_ \- assessing what had been achieved, one is not yet at the end result, one may have to wait an entire season.


End file.
